Si el problema tiene solución, no es un problema
by YleniaSkagos
Summary: Erase una vez, un personaje ficticio amado y odiado a partes iguales (¿?), ya sea por lo contradictorio que ha sido descrito o por falta de líneas de éste. Sin embargo, solemos olvidar que fue víctima de un delito, con todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva, y también la asombrosa capacidad del ser humano a sobreponerse al dolor y la angustia.


Erase una vez, un personaje ficticio amado y odiado a partes iguales (¿?), ya sea por lo contradictorio que ha sido descrito o por falta de líneas de é embargo, olvidamos que fue víctima de un delito, con todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva, y también la asombrosa capacidad del ser humano a sobreponerse al dolor y la angustia.

Este POV es sin ánimo de lucro, sus personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Lady J. .

Algo tan simple como, trazar unos círculos y triángulos en sitios estratégicos, puede ser el mejor el anestésico. El dolor, la frustración y la incertidumbre quedan a un lado, centras toda tu atención para que ese trazo no sea demasiado grueso por el mero hecho de buscar la ansiada simetría. Asimismo, con el más mínimo brillo hace la diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad

No recuerdo dramas ni tristezas en mi infancia, ¿buena señal, no? Desde que tengo consciencia recuerdo haber había tenido la ambición de ir a Hogwarts, encontrar a mi "alma gemela", que mis hermanos dejasen de meter sus estúpidas narices en mis asuntos, viajar todo el mundo, conocer a Harry Potter, ser bilingüe, ser una estrella del Rock del mundo mágico… Ingenua de mí, ¿demasiadas cosas son, no? Sin embargo, cuando llegué a los once años, estaba muy acomplejada, consideraba mi vida un asco y que era el ser más despreciable que podía existir. Serían cosas de la edad, mi primer año fuera de casa, dolida con la costumbre de sus hermanos de apartarme de ellos tanto si era para jugar al quidditch como para contarle "cosas de niños mayores, que una canija como tú no podría comprender, asique largo de aquí". Una crisis de la edad vamos.

Tras los acontecimientos de la cámara secreta, estuve un largo periodo centrada sólo en dibujar, evitaba que pensase en las peores cosas que una persona puede sentir hacia sí misma. Al principio sólo eran líneas gruesas, descolocadas y toscas, estuve a punto de abandonarlo sinceramente. No obstante, persistí por mi propia estabilidad emocional. Poco a poco empecé a dibujar rostros humanos, con las más finas y decididas delineaciones, más o menos aceptables. Cuando los fui dominando desde varios planos pase al tronco humano, una vez dominado pase a las articulaciones, en especial, las manos me resultaron demasiado complicadas en cuanto a su multiplicidad de movimientos y expresiones, pero lo logré. A día de hoy soy capaz de dibujar el conjunto de la anatomía humana con bastante sultura, diría yo. Entre este entretenimiento y otras vivencias también dignas de mención, superé la larga culpabilidad y el insomnio que me tenían presa. Me di cuenta de que nada se regala, el que desea algo debe perseguirlo incansablemente, que de nada servía llorar amargamente para obtener tus objetivos. Eso me llevó a concluir a su vez que la felicidad debe depender de uno mismo y de las decisiones que vamos tomando a lo largo de nuestra vida, y lo más importante aún, nunca perder la esperanza, si un problema tiene posibles soluciones no es realmente un problema|.

Se puede decir que conseguí creer en mí misma, lo que no quiere decir que no tenga momentos de flaqueza. Hacía cuatro años que no describía mis sentimientos en pergamino, pero la muy sabionda de Hermione me ha sugerido (se ha empecinado a más no poder) en que lo haga. Me ha dicho "ya que no eres capaz de expresar lo que sientes a los demás, por lo menos aclárate contigo misma". Puf… Vale, lo reconozco esta chica es demasiado inteligente, esto lo necesitaba como agua de mayo, que haría yo sin ella .

Hay algo que me pica la curiosidad, ¿es sensación mía o desde cuándo Harry se me queda mirando tan sonriente cada vez que nos vemos por los pasillos?

;)

Nota de la autora:

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir alguna historia en Fanfiction, tras bastante tiempo sin publicar nada (la historia que tengo publicada, aún no sé plantearla del todo).

Ésta en especial se me ha ocurrido por acontecimientos recientes propios (no están grave como suena) y me he puesto a escribir desde el punto de vista de Ginny de cómo ella afrontaría un momento de tristeza y soledad.

Espero que les guste.

PD: El título hace referencia a un famoso proverbio chino:"Si un problema tiene solución, no hace falta preocuparse. Si no tiene solución, preocuparse no sirve de nada."


End file.
